memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed 23rd century Starfleet personnel. Argelius II bar patrons Cadet #1 A Starfleet Academy cadet was present in the bar on Argelius II, watching the dance of in the presence of James T. Kirk, McCoy and Scott in 2267. He was later accompanied by an Argelian lady from the bar to stroll the foggy streets outside. ( ) as a visiting DSK-7 crewman and in as a ''Enterprise'' crewman.|His uniform was originally worn by Finnegan or his stunt double in .}} Cadet #2 This Starfleet Academy cadet was also present in the bar on Argelius II in 2267. ( ) and a Thrall in .|His costume was originally worn by Finnegan or his stunt double in .}} Officer This Starfleet officer was also present in the bar on Argelius II in 2267. ( ) .|He wore a turtleneck uniform left over from the two pilot episodes.}} Babel Conference attendees Drydock worker This worker was working outside the orbital drydock in the 2270s, when the travel pod with Kirk and Scott was on approach of the for docking. ( ) He was also working outside the Orbital Dry Dock when Kirk, Uhura and Sulu boarded the Enterprise in 2285. ( ) )|The character's second appearance was stock footage from the first film.}} Federation Council personnel Andorians Humans A number of Starfleet officers were present at a meeting of the Federation Council in 2286. ( ) File:Human Federation Council officer 1.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 2.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 3.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Human Federation Council officer 4.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Human Federation Council officer 5.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Human Federation Council officer 6.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 7.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Human Federation Council officer 8.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 9.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 10.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Federation Council guard 1.jpg|Starfleet guard Played by an unknown actor File:Federation Council guard 2.jpg|Starfleet guard Played by an unknown actor }} Garth's crew According to Garth of Izar, while under his last command his crew couldn't be persuaded to destroy the Antos natives. He admitted this to James T. Kirk in 2268 when the asked him how he could ever believe that a Federation crew would turn on a peaceful race. ( ) }} San Francisco bar visitor Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Headquarters personnel Starfleet Security personnel Prison guards These two Starfleet Security guards served at the prison where Leonard McCoy was being held in 2285. They were responsible for guarding the doctor, who was imprisoned after he tried to hire a ship in a bar which should bring him to . The first guard allowed Admiral James T. Kirk access to McCoy's holding cell, telling him, "Make it quick, Admiral. They're moving him to the Federation funny farm." When he returned to the cell, he was knocked out by Kirk with a hand chop. The second guard, a very tall man, yawned as he sat at his station. Sulu, who was waiting for the first guard to return with Kirk, asked him if he was "keeping busy?", to which he replied, "Don't get smart, Tiny." Moments later, during the prison break committed by Kirk of McCoy, this guard was rendered unconscious when Sulu threw him over his shoulder adding, "Don't call me Tiny." ( ) |According to the , the prison guards were wearing the Starfleet insignia for Starfleet Security on their left breast.|According to a deleted scene, which explained how Sulu knew that "Agents were on their way up", the second guard answered an incoming transmission stating that his location was "Sixth Floor Holding".}} Security agents These two security agents served at the same facility that McCoy was held at in 2285. They were alarmed when Kirk and his crewmates escaped along with McCoy, but were late and couldn't capture them. ( ) Starship personnel Station personnel USS Enterprise-B launch spectators These Starfleet officers watched the christening of the from a drydock in 2293 and applauded. ( ) }} File:Starfleet launch spectator 1 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 2 2293.jpg| Played by Dale Kasman File:Starfleet launch spectator 3 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 4 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 5 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 6 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 7 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 8 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 9 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' USS Enterprise-B maiden voyage officials These two high-ranking Starfleet officers attended the maiden voyage of the in 2293 and witnessed the destruction of the and the by the Nexus. ( ) and were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Enterprise-B Starfleet guest 1.jpg|''Played by Rina Bennett'' File:Enterprise-B Starfleet guest 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' See also * Unnamed illusory people de:Weitere Angehörige der Sternenflotte (23. Jahrhundert) fr:Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) nl:Naamloos Starfleet personeel (23e eeuw) Starfleet personnel (23rd century), Unnamed Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)